Light
by Itske
Summary: i suck at summaries but basically a girl named light is left in a forest and a boy named chiharu finds her and takes care of her, but what happens when they learn they are eachothers mortal enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Light

Green, dark green, bright light. Loud voices, _where am I?_ Voices, what are they saying? What do they mean? Their saying something, "Quick set her down over there, we can't be here when she wakes up." Footsteps, retreating footsteps, loud footsteps quickly running away into darkness. Open! Open my eyes! Wait, soft footsteps, slowly getting louder, they're coming towards me. Open my eyes! Ah, their open, quick look around, green bright green, water, a stream, who's that? A boy? No! Quick get away from here! The others will take you too, wait they're gone, why is he here? He saw me, no! Black, nothing but black. I feel something, something warm, it's covering me. Now something else, something warm and strong, lifting me up.

I open my eyes to be greeted by a soft yellow light, a nice warm, soft feeling, and a mouthwatering smell. I sit up and look around. As I look I see the boy who was in the woods. He looks at me and smiles, I smile back.

**yeah ik its rly short but its just a preview of the story if u bug me enough ill upload chappy 1 soon-ish :) so yeah**


	2. Chapter 2

The boy walks over to the girl he found in the woods and offers her a plate of food, she smiles hesitantly and cautiously takes the plate. She tastes the food first, and then continues to inhale it as if she hasn't eaten in weeks. As she finishes she looks up and asks, "Hey, um, what's your name?" "my names Chiharu" "Oh, it's nice to meet you, my name's Hell, um, I guess in your language it means um, what was it again, oh, it means 'Light'" Chiharu smiled and said, "well it's nice to meet you, Light"

Light smiled and shifted nervously "hey, uh, Chiharu, could I use your shower?" Chiharu chuckled, "of course, as long as you stay here, my house is your house" "oh, uh, thank you" Light mumbled as she got up, "uhm, which one….?" Chiharu jumped up and led her down the hall, "here you go, I'll get you a change of clothes, is my basketball uniform alright?" he asked as he opened the door to the bathroom for Light. She nodded as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door with a smile. As she was showering she rolled her shoulders and a flash of black caught her attention and she smiled thinking '_my wings, I wonder what Chiharu would think of them, should I even tell him about them? Would he send me back to that awful place? I don't know but something in me wants to get to know him'_

As Light hopped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy black towel around herself she heard a knock at the door and a muffled voice "Light, I have the clothes can you open the door so I can give them to you?" Light grips the towel tighter and opens the door slowly "thanks" she says as she takes the clothes from Chiharus outstretched hand. Before she closed the door Chiharu said "I'll take you out shopping tomorrow for some clothes of your own" Light smiled again and closed the door. Light slipped on Chiharus uniform and walked out of the bathroom drying her long black hair. "hey Chiharu?" Chiharu looked at her and gave her a nod and a grunt to tell her he was listening, "why were you walking through that forest?" "I always walk through that forest to and from school" Light nodded and sat down next to Chiharu, "so what compelled you to help me?" Chiharu grunted and leaned back against the couch with his hands behind his head, "I don't know, I was just acting on what my head told me to do, I saw you laying there and no matter how much I told myself it wasn't my business I just couldn't leave you there" Light smiled and turned towards him "well, I'm glad you didn't leave me there, I have no clue what I would have done if you did" Chiharu shrugged and looked her right in the eye, "why were you out there to begin with?" Light gasped quietly and tilted her head down, her ebony bangs shielding her eyes, "I don't, really know why I was left there, I had no choice in the matter, I guess, the scientists wanted to see how I would survive in the real world I guess" Chiharus eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "scientists?" Light nodded her head "I was captured by them twelve years ago along with my brother, during that time they conducted many painful experiments, I don't know why they chose to let me out now, but I do know that I never want to go back there" Light let out a shaky breath as a small tear slid down her cheek. Chiharu stared at the small, shaken, yet beautiful girl next to him and reached out to her and pulled her to him in a tight comforting embrace. "Light, I don't know why fate chose me to find you, but I promise I will never let them take you from me as long as I'm still breathing" Light gripped his broad shoulders and let out a choked sob "you're not…gunna send me back?" Chiharu shook his head and lifted them both up off the couch cradling Light tightly to his chest, "not as long as I'm still breathing" Light sighed and passed out in Chiharus tight embrace as he set her down on a bed and pulled the sheet over her.

Light woke up to the smell of delicious food and wandered out into the kitchen rubbing her eyes and yawning. "What is that?" she asked as she plopped tiredly into a chair at the table. Chiharu smiled "bacon" he replied as he set a plate in front of her. Light looked at the plate and lifted up a pancake "now what is this?" Chiharu smirked and said "that is a pancake" Light scrunched her eyebrows together and took a tentative bite of it. Her eyes widened and she squealed "oooohhhh! Its sooooooo good!" and shoved the rest of it in her mouth. Chiharu chuckled and shook his head, "I'm glad you like it." As Light was snarfing down the rest of her food Chiharu got up and walked to his room and changed into his school uniform.

As he walked back out he slung his backpack over his shoulder along with his basketball bag. As he walked into the kitchen Light asked "what's all that stuff?" "My school bag and my basketball bag" Light nodded her head "could I walk you to school then? I haven't seen a school in twelve years" Chiharu shrugged "sure, but you're going to need different clothes first" Chiharu led Light back to his room and dug through his closet until he pulled out an old box. He opened the box and pulled out a black and red plaid skirt and a black tank top. He handed the clothes to Light and said "it's all I have that will hopefully fit you" Light nodded and crossed the hall to the guest room and changed into the clothes. Light walked back into his room and asked "whose clothes were these?" "My ex-girlfriends" Light snapped her head around and stammered "w-well are you-I mean if it's ok-I don't" "Light its fine, don't worry about it" Chiharu said cutting her off with a chuckle. "but I have to warn you, my ex hasn't accepted the fact that she's my ex so if she sees you with me, she'll throw a hissy fit and try to intimidate you, so just don't let her walk all over you, ok?" Light nodded "I'll do my best" she said as she followed Chiharu out the door. They walked together to the front gates of Sesiu Private Academy. As soon as Chiharu walked through the gates a large group of laughing rowdy guys surrounded him greeting him and talking to him. Light hung back by the gates until the guys dispersed and Chiharu walked back over to her. "hey you coming?" Light nodded as Chiharu grabbed her hand and led her in past the gates and towards a shaded bench. As they walked through the schools front yard all the students eyes were trained on the couple and their conversations stopped. Chiharu rolled his eyes as he sat down on the bench with Light. As Chiharu was explaining to Light what he did during school a tall blonde girl walked over to them "Chiharu, who is this girl?" Chiharu sighed and looked up annoyed at her "hi to you too Cassie, and none of your business" cassie groaned and said "it defiantly is my business seeing as she's a girl, she's sitting in my spot, with my boyfriend, now tell me who she is" Light growled sLightly and stood up "my name is Light, and yes I am a girl thanks for noticing, and I am sitting in no one's spot seeing as it doesn't have a name on it, and from what I've heard, he is not your boyfriend, you are just a delusional fangirl unwilling to accept the truth, now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to the conversation I was having" cassie stood in front of Light for a moment gaping like a fish. As Light was sitting down cassie regained her composer and grabbed the front of her shirt yanking her back up. "listen here little girl I don't know who you think you are but no one speaks to me with such disrespect, and no one tells me what's truth or not got that?" Light glared up into cassies Light blue eyes and growled out "listen to me, the only people I talk respectfully to are the people who earn that respect, and you have defiantly not earned it, and if you don't believe me why don't you actually talk to him about it yourself, huh? He is the other person in your so called relationship, it would be best if he had a say in it as well. Now let go of my shirt and leave before I really get ticked off" Light grabbed cassies wrist and yanked her hand off and glared up into her eyes telling her that she was serious. Cassie grunted quietly and stormed off to her friends flicking a lock of hair over her shoulder on her way. Light sighed as she shook her head and sat back down on the bench. Chiharu watched Light sit down and chuckled "remind me to never get on your bad side, ok?"Light smiled "I honestly don't know where that came from, I don't ever remember being so mad at another person" Chiharu shrugged just as a tall handsome guy walked up to him and said "hey bro, what's up? Who's the chick?" Chiharu bumped fists with him "it's a long story. I'll see you after practice today right?" the boy nodded and smiled "so you're joining us normal people for practice again, you bringing you're new girlfriend?" Chiharu shook his head "yeah I'm joining you guys again for practice, and it's up to her if she wants to come or not" he said as he looked down to Light. Light shrugged her shoulders nervously "I guess I'll come, I'd like to watch you practice" Chiharu and his friend smirked. Light looked up at Chiharus friend and asked "so what's your name?" the guy chuckled "the names Sanoske, Sanoske Sagara, but everyone calls me Yuki" Light smiled at him and said "well it's nice to meet you, Yuki" as Yuki started to say something the bell rang and Chiharu shooed him away. Chiharu looked around himself and as soon as the school yard was clear Chiharu leaned down and kissed her Lightly on the lips and hugged her. As he dashed off inside the school Light walked off the property with a smile and her hand on her lips.


End file.
